Heather is ticked
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: Heather gets mad st Brad for grounding her over a bad grade on a science test Carly finds out its more than that by calling principal Franklin.
1. Chapter 1

Heathers POV

Oh my gosh my brother has gone psycho on me because I got an f on a silly science test let's face it I Heather Marie Harrison stink at science. Carly is trying to get Brad to calm down. Oh by the way Brad and Carly used to be boyfriend and sweetheart  
now they are married. I'm glad Brad married Carly now I have a woman I can talk to when I have a problem speaking of I'm gonna go talk to her now . Hey Carly I say yeah Heather she says . Can I talk to you for a minute please? Sure says Carly.

Carly you know Brad is mad at me because I got an f on a test right? I ask her. Carly says yeah but I got Him not to be mad. **Thank** you Carly I say. Carly says you are so welcome.

Brad POV

wow I can't believe Heather did that got an f on a science test for crying out loud science is so easy: Heather is lucky Carly talked to me or Heather wouldn't be ungrounded right now. Getting an f on a test is so not cool. Even Bry has straight a grades.  
Science is hard I get that but still Heather could have aced that test. I'm now headed to the groovie smoothie to get drinks for the family. I needed to take a walk.

Bryson POV he will talk in underlin ** _e_**

 ** _Man it's so unfair what brad and Carly are doing to heather. If they would have done that to me I would have been ticked. I mean oh my gosh an f is just a grade that can be fixed . I'm glad me and Leah aren't in the receiving end of one of brads punishments. I like my big brother but sometimes he can Be silly over certain things. I'm currently sitting at the table drawing staying out of the drama: when I hear Carly ask brad to calm down and he says ok I sigh with relief. Heather asks if she can go out with friends brad and Carly both say yes heather is texting her friends._**

 _Carly POV se will be in italics from now on._

 _Carly says wow that was huge what happened with Heather . I never thought I would see her get a bad grade on a test . I'm going to go call Ted when Heather leaves . Heather says bye Carly and walks out the door . I'm calling Ted now . He answers and says hi this is Ted speaking . I say hi Ted this is Carly I need to talk to you about something . He says go ahead then I tell him how after sam and Freddie got married me and brad got engaged after Brad and his dad fighting for a while. I then explained how Richard and Janet we thought may abuse Bry Heather and Leah and the new baby. Principal Franklin said oh no . Then I said how we are the guardians of the kids now. And how I found out about heathers bad grade u asked who the teacher was and Ted said it was mr. Howard. I asked if heather had anymore bad grades. Ted said almost straight f grades some tardy a and skipping class often. I said wow I asked about detentions and Ted said yes more of those then tardys or skips. I asked about her attitude in class can you guess what Ted said . She doesn't like to sleep but her behavior and the way she talks to teachers us worse than sam. I said well what should we do then? Ted said we could switch her to online schooling for good. I said that's an option. Ted said I hate to expel her so let's do it this way I agreed. Ted said he would help me find Heather an online school program so she can get her diploma fast. I thanked him and asked him if he knew the names of the three girls Heather hangs out with. He said Jana Elizabeth and Karen he said they all including Heather refer to themselves as the mob queens gang . I said wow ._


	2. Homeschooling

A/n hey guys I'm back

Heathers POV

I go to school the next day and I'm in second period when ted comes and gets me personally . I see Carly and brad in teds office . Ted says sit down heather there's something we all need to discuss. I say okay what is it? Ted says heather we be your brother  
and Carly have decided that this school isn't right for you. So you have been granted homeschooling for all of your highschool and college years. We sign everything needed. We all walk to my locker soI can clean it out.

Okay heather your good to go ted says. I sigh and shake his hand and say thanks again. Brad says heather start walking home. Me and Carly have to pick up bry. 


End file.
